


How Do I Know This?

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Corey Mason & Liam play video games until three in the morning, F/M, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Grant Ward will never ever be HYDRA, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Scott & Malia can't get out of bed, Skye will be called Skye, Stiles works for S.H.I.E.L.D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Derek rolled over to face the opposite side of the bed hoping to see Stiles’ sleeping form there but was alarmed to see just the bay window that is husband so often sat in that looked out into the forest. Why wasn’t he in bed? It was three in the morning. Derek got out of bed slipping a pair of sweatpants on before heading down the hall past the rest of the doors that held sleeping pack members and descended to the main floor. “Stiles,” Derek called reaching the landing. That’s when Derek saw him pacing back and forth in the kitchen talking on his cell phone as his work laptop sat open on the granite.Derek knew who was calling, Stiles’ work, yes at three in the morning. He wished Stiles job had a more structured schedule to it. But no, Stiles was one of the head Researchers for S.H.I.E.L.D.or Stiles drags the pack into helping the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. with a werewolf problem





	1. Chapter 1

Derek rolled over to face the opposite side of the bed hoping to see Stiles’ sleeping form there but was alarmed to see just the bay window that is husband so often sat in that looked out into the forest. Why wasn’t he in bed? It was three in the morning. Derek got out of bed slipping a pair of sweatpants on before heading down the hall past the rest of the doors that held sleeping pack members and descended to the main floor. “Stiles,” Derek called reaching the landing. That’s when Derek saw him pacing back and forth in the kitchen talking on his cell phone as his work laptop sat open on the granite. 

Derek knew who was calling, Stiles’ work, yes at three in the morning. He wished Stiles job had a more structured schedule to it. But no, Stiles was one of the head Researchers for S.H.I.E.L.D. Derek walked over to his husband let his hand and arms encircled the mole covered boys waist, before setting his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Yes, I know sir. They are called werewolves and yes they are real. Sir, please you need to approach them wisely. No, don’t let Barton and Romanoff go in the guns and arrows blazing. That will just get them killed. Coulson, please you have to listen to me. There a customs and honors that are held and meeting that need to happen before you can even hope to gain entry into their territory,” Stiles said into the phone while leaning back against Derek. “How do I know this? Ummm.”

Stiles pulled the phone from his ear blocking the microphone with the palm of his hand before turning to look at his husband, “What do I tell him?”

“Tell him the truth,” Derek answered before placing a light kiss on the crown of Stiles' forehead.

“Well you see Sir, I happen to be married to an Alpha of a Werewolf pack. No sir I’m not joking, yes the whole ten yards. You want us to come out to Maine? Sir you know I live in California, correct? If Derek and I came then the rest of the pack would have to come as well, all 11 of us. Ok, Sir. I will see you by the end of the day,” Stiles said ending the call setting his phone beside his laptop.

Derek watched as his husband opened up his email. “What was that about?” Derek asked watching as his husband opened up an email.

“The Avengers ran into a problem with werewolves and apparently no one in the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. agency has ever dealt with werewolves before. But no we deal with space aliens and teleporting rocks every day. So now the whole pack is flying out to Maine in about three hours to help with this problem,” Stiles rattled off while sending the plane tickets to print on the printer on the desk in their room.

“Should I go get everyone up and start packing?” Derek asked watching as stiles looked through other emails.

“Yes please, we will be there for at least three days,” Stiles said, “Thank you for understanding.” Stiles placed a kiss on the tip of Derek’s nose before Derek’s hands swooped up the grab the boy’s face so he could kiss him properly. Stiles could feel the cold metal of Derek’s wedding band against his cheek.

“Anything and Everything for you,” Derek whispered before heading back upstairs to wake the rest of the pack. In fact, Anything and Everything had become a moto of a sort in their marriage on the inside of Derek's wedding band 'Anything' was engraved and Stiles' said 'Everything'.

His first stop was Scott and Malia’s room opening the door he flipped the light switch, causing Malia to let off a slew of profanities as Scott attempted to bury himself under the covers. “You have an hour to back at least three days worth of clothes were going on a mini vacation,” Derek said causing Scott to raise his head out of the pillow with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.

Derek shut the door leaving the room moving across the hall to Corey and Mason's room. Derek was surprised to what he found in this room Corey, Mason, and Liam were wide awake sitting on the bed playing a video game on the TV, at three in the morning.

"Hey, Derek. You wanna play too?" Liam asked without looking away from the television for a single second.

"Ummm no thanks. Have you guys been to sleep yet?" He asked.

"Nope, why?" Corey asked. Derek was sure that these three would for sure sleep most of the plane ride.

"We need to leave in an hour to catch an emergency flight so I need you guys to pack," Derek said walking in front of the TV, turning off the game console and TV in the process.

"Derek," Mason whined as Derek smiled before leaving the room walking back across the hall back to Scott and Malia's room he opened the door, to see that the couple had turned off the light again and was back asleep. Derek flipped the light switch on and off a couple times, enough to annoy Malia to the point of flipping him off.

Derek left the door open before heading to Lydia's room. Opening the door he was alarmed to see Lydia sitting on her bed fully dressed with her suitcase beside her. "I heard you tell Scott and Malia the first time," She said before grabbing her suitcase and exiting the room.

Derek found that Hayden was the same as Lydia. He opened the door to Ethan and Jackson's room to find the boys peacefully asleep. Derek flipped on the light to the room, but he didn't even get a move of a muscle, from either of the boys. Not making much progress Derek walked to the side of the bed that Ethan was sprawled on and picked up the mattress dumping both boys off of it. 

"Really, Derek?" Jackson asked pushing his boyfriend off himself.

“Really,” Derek answered smugly, “Start packing we are leaving in under an hour for a plane flight.”

The last room on Derek’s list was his own. Derek stepped into the room to see it a total disaster zone and his husband on the verge of a panic attack. “Sti,” Derek said cautiously approaching him. “What’s wrong?” Once close enough Derek pulled Stiles to his chest wrapping his arms around Stiles’ own arms.

“I can’t do this Derek. I do research for a reason, I’m not a field agent for a reason. I’m not a werewolf for a reason,” Stiles said quickly as tears ran down his face.

Derek had had this conversation with his husband multiple times, that he didn’t care if Stiles wasn’t a werewolf or if he was. “But you know what you are Stiles?” Derek had Stiles sit on the edge of their bed as he grabbed Stiles’ revolving chair from his desk. Pulling the chair in front of Stiles, Derek sat taking the hands of the man he had married, running his thumb over Stiles’ wedding band. “You’re smart, you’re kind, you’re helpful, you’re compassionate, you don’t do something half what way. Wanna know what you are most?”

“What?” Stiles asked peering at Derek through his lashes.

“You’re the ADHD ridden, spastic Star Wars nerd, that made me the brute of the town fall in love with him. Stiles, you showed me that there is away a ladder to climb out of a dark hole, sometimes it just takes a while to find one strong enough. You, Stiles, are so strong, and I’m gonna be there with you, the whole pack will,” Derek finished by lightly kissing Styles, followed by running his thumbs under his eyes, erasing the spoiled tears.


	2. Chapter 2

“Derek,” Stiles mumbled in his sleep, as his head rested on Derek’s own shoulder.

“I’m right here,” Derek replied looking at his husband and then at Lydia who was sitting on the other side of himself.

“Derek?” Lydia asked, “Why are we actually going to Maine? Stiles isn’t one for spontaneous vacations.”

“It’s for his work,” Derek replied.

“Derek, Stiles doesn't have a job,” Lydia challenged, “We all know this. He does the research that is required to expand the bestiary.”

“No, Lydia. Stiles works for a top secret government associations that deal with aliens and supernatural,” Derek stated.

“Derek now you are just being silly, there is no way Stiles works for the government,” Lydia laughed, “If he did he would have told me.”

Stiles and Derek had decided in the very beginning when Stiles took this job that the rest of the pack would not be told. It was for Stiles’ own protection and for the packs. So, far they had kept it a secret, even with most of the population of the household having advanced hearing.

“That he would of,” Derek said before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short. The next one will be longer, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek had pre-booked six hotel rooms, but everyone ended up asleep in Stiles and Derek’s room as soon as they arrived at the hotel, at eleven in the morning.

Suprisingling the knocking at the door around three in the afternoon only woke Stiles. Carefully Stiles removed Derek’s arms from his waist. Stiles makes his way, carefully stepping in between to multitude of bodies. Stiles in almost to the door when he hears Derek mumble his name in his sleep.

Stiles opened the door and slid into the hall closing the door behind himself. “Agent Stilinski,” Coulson said causing Stiles to jump.

“Jesus, Coulson give a guy a warning, god,” Stiles says catching his breath.

“This is the guy who is gonna help us?” Clint asked looking at Stiles who didn’t look a day over eighteen.

“Clint, this is Agent Stilinski. He is gonna help us with our werewolf problem,” Colson explained.

Tony looked Stiles over. All that Tony could see was a teenager. “Colson, no offense but this is a teenager. And what would he know about werewolves in the first place,” Tony challenged.

“First I’m twenty and second I’m married to a werewolf,” Stiles retaliated, “Third my best friend has been a werewolf since he was sixteen, fourth the room behind me is full of werewolves.”

As soon as Stiles said that the room behind him was full of werewolves, Tony grabbed Stiles and placed him behind himself. As if to protect Stiles. “Tony the hell,” Stiles yelled.

Stiles yelling at Tony started Derek. Derek rolled over reaching for Stiles but sat up alarmed to find that his husband wasn’t beside him. Derek reached over and shoved Scott awake asking him a question, “Scott, where’s Stiles?”

“Hell if I know,” Scott mumbled. Derek quickly climbed out of the pile and opened the door to the hotel room to have an I.C.E.R. pointed at his head by Coulson. Derek’s eyes quick flashed their alpha red.

“Coulson, no,” Stiles yelled pushing past Tony and in front of Coulson so that the I.C.E.R. was pointed at his own head. “Coulson, this is Derek, my husband. Derek, this is Coulson, my boss.” Stiles spun himself around so he was facing his husband. “Babe, please put the eyes away?” Stiles asked.

“Anything and Everything,” Derek answered before lightly kissing Stiles. “But always for you, Stiles.”

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered before properly asking, “Are the others awake yet?”

“I don’t believe so, but most likely will be once they realize we are missing,” Derek laughed.

“Agent Stilinski, I need you and your pack to meet with FitzSimmons as soon as possible. I don’t think that Skye and Ward are gonna stand any more questions about werewolves, Ward more so than Skye,” Coulson stated.


	4. Chapter 4

“Stiles,” Skye yelled running across the lab grabbing the young agent away from his husband, “Thank god you are here. Please, would you answer Fitz and Simmons questions? I can’t stand another moment of listening to their speculations about werewolves.” Ward let out a laugh while patting Stiles on the shoulder, reassuringly. The Avengers had all disappeared into another part of the compound on arrival as Coulson lead Stiles and the pack to the lab.

Fitz and Simmons were right behind Skye and it was easily seen that the pair of scientists were buzzing with questions. “Was if I told them I had something better then answers to their questions,” Stiles laughed motioning for Derek to join him along with the rest of the pack.

“What is better than answers?” Fitz asked confused while sharing a sideways glance with Simmons.

“What if I brought you, werewolves?” Stiles jokes. 

Derek casualty wrapped his arms around his husband's waist whispering in his ear, “What are you playing at here?”

Stiles spun around quickly whispering in Derek’s own ear, “Wait and see.” This caused Derek to laugh lightly before pecking Stiles’ lips. He quickly spun back around to face the scientists and agents. “Guys this is my husband, Derek. And he is an Alpha Werewolf.”

As soon as Stiles said this Ward ripped Stiles from Derek’s arms pinning the young man behind him, while simultaneously pulling out an I.C.E.R., pointing it at Derek. The rest of the pack growled at Ward which propped the rest of the agents or scientists to pull out their I.C.E.R.s shooting the entirety of the pack causing them to fall to the ground in a pile.

“Ward! What the hell?” Stiles yelled pushing his way out from behind the man as Fitz and Simmon started to gather blood samples from the pack.

“Stiles, that is an Alpha Werewolf,” Ward explained pointing at Derek.

“Agent Stilinski, if you would go with Agent Ward, it would be greatly appreciated if you would change into proper S.H.I.E.L.D. attire,” Coulson instructed, “While you get changed your pack will be moved to a more secure placement.”

“Ugh,” Stiles grunted while running his hands through his hair, “How long till they wake up?”

“About two hours,” Ward answered.

“Was it really necessary though. I mean they wouldn't harm anyone,” Stiles injected.

“Well it’s too late now isn’t it,” Skye laughed.

“Fine, just don’t harm them, because I have to live with them when we go back to California,” Stiles muttered.

“Let’s go,” Ward laugh leading Stiles out of the lab and into the rest of the compound. Stiles followed Ward through the maze of halls carefully calculating his location the entire time, noting all the exits. Ward opened a room and in it was a bedroom. “This is my room. On the bed you will find an outfit for yourself and then will go get your gear,” Ward said before stepping out of the room giving Stiles so privacy.

Stiles ended up in a pair of slim black jeans and black henley. He stepped out of the room to find that Ward had obtained a thigh holster with another I.C.E.R. “This is yours,” Ward said holding out the compo to Stiles. Stiles took the holster and attached it to his thigh, sliding the I.C.E.R. into its holder.

“Come on we have to go to the lab now. Fitz has been working on some stuff. We were gonna send it out to California, but since you are here,” Ward said as the two took off back towards the lab. When they entered the lab the first thing that Stiles noticed was the loss of a pile of unconscious werewolves.

“Where did they go?” Stiles asked pointing to the ground where his pack had been disarmed.

“They were taken to a secure holding cell,” Skye said from a computer where she was at typing.

“Great,” Stiles commented.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek awoke to find that there was a major bend in his back as if he had almost slept on the ground. He rolled over expecting to find Stiles but was alarmed to find Malia instead. Derek automatically sat up to see that the whole pack except for his husband were in a cutout section of a room. Standing up Derek made his way toward the larger part of the room, but was surprised when he couldn't make it past the conjoining wall arch.

“Where are we?” Liam asked sitting up.

“I don’t know,” Derek answered running his hand along the invisible boundary. Slowly the rest of the pack returned to their senses. Eventually, Derek sat against the wall watching as the rest of the pack interacted quietly with one another. But Derek couldn’t get out of his head the fear that Stiles might be in trouble and he was stuck opposite this boundary, unable to help him if something went wrong.

After a while, a door on the other side of the boundary opened and Stiles and Ward appeared. But what surprised Derek was the attire that his husband was wearing. Stiles had an earpiece in along with a pair of smart glasses. There was also a knife strapped to his left bicep and an I.C.E.R on his right leg. But what didn’t surprise Derek is that Stiles had a tablet with the S.H.I.E.L.D. crest on it.

“Simmons, no. You can’t replicate their DNA,” Stiles said into his earpiece while pulling up the application to lower the boundary to the cell.

“But Stiles. I could make more Werewolves,” Simmons said back into his ear.

“You do that Simmons and you have to deal with them on the full moons,” Stiles laughed as Ward handed him a different tablet that had been attached to the wall next to the door that they had entered through. Stiles slid his first tablet into a holder that was strapped around his waist and hung the tablet by his left thigh.

“Thank you, Ward,” Stiles lowering the boundary separating him and his husband.

“Wait, what happens on the full moons?” Simmons asked through Stiles’ earpiece.

“Well, Simmons I could have told you sooner if someone didn’t knock out my back in order to get blood samples. They would have just given you some you know,” Stiles said as Derek walked over to him. Derek ran his hand over the I.C.E.R. and knife that were attached to Stiles.

“You look good like this,” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear that didn’t have the earpiece in it.

“Don’t get used to it,” Stiles joked handing Ward the tablet back as the rest of the pack, clambered out of the holding cell, “It’s one of the main reasons I work from home. Come on we need to go back to the lab, warning FitzSimmons has a whole list of questions.”

The group headed back out into the compound, as Scott asked, “Wait is FitzSimmons one person or two people?”

This question got a laugh out of both Stiles and Ward. “Fitz is our specialist in weapons and technology while Simmons specializes in biochemistry. But I could see easily how you could confuse them, we do reference them as FitzSimmons a lot. But that is mostly because they have been joined at the hip since the academy,” Award explained. Eventually, he reached the lab. 

Fitz automatically grabbed the tablet from Stiles’ hip and begun to work on it. “Fitz you just gave that to me, I haven’t even got the honor to drop it yet,” Stiles teased.

“Drop this tablet, I’m gonna drop you,” Fitz promised. The caused Derek to growl at the scientist, exposing his canines that had become elongated. As soon as Simmons saw this she had on a pair of gloves and was prodding at Derek’s mouth. Derek quickly looked at his husband in alarm.

“She won’t hurt ya, babe. She’s just never seen a werewolf before, let alone a whole pack of them,” Stiles informed his husband, “just wait till you guys show her yer eyes.”

“Wait, what do their eyes do?” Simmons asked Stiles. Simmons watched in amazement as their eyes all changed different colors, red, blue, and golden-yellow. “Fitz,” She squealed grabbing the arm of her best friend pointing to the pack. “May I look?” Simmons asked Derek.

“I guess,” Derek answered nonchalantly, allowing the scientist to shine a flashlight at his eye before she moved onto a different pack member.

“Stiles are you sure I can’t replicate their DNA?” Simmons asked heading back to her computer.

“I told you, you do that and you deal with them on the full moons,” Stiles answered sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons is one of my favorite dialogues to write, honestly.


	6. Chapter 6

The pack ended up in the conference room with Stiles standing at the head of the room, bent over the table looking at his laptop. The pack was sat on one side of the table while the Avenger and other agents sat across from them.

“Wait, so Stiles is actually a secret agent?” Lydia asks Derek.

“You told her?” Stiles said looking up from his laptop.

“I just told her on the plane ride when you were asleep and she asked why we were going on an impromptu vacation because it didn’t seem like something you would do. So I told her you were a top secret agent, but she didn’t believe me because all you do all day is sit home and update the bestiary,” Derek explained to his husband.

“Ok, for anyone who doesn’t already know or hasn’t put the clues together. Yes, I’m an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. but I don’t go on missions my job pertains to gathering information and entering it into a database. But last night I got a call they the Avengers had run into a problem dealing with werewolves, and it turns out that no one in S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever dealt with a werewolf before. Coulson then resorted to calling me, which ended up with a pack vacation to Maine,” Stiles explained to his pack before turning to look at the other side of the table, “Now what do you need?”

“It appears that H.Y.D.R.A. has enlisted the help of a werewolf pack,” Coulson says.

“Jesus,” Stiles mutters, typing something in on his computer.

“Wait what is H.Y.D.R.A.?” Corey asks.

“H.Y.D.R.A. is an evil corporation, that is no good,” Fitz says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do we have any idea why they teamed up with this pack of werewolves?” Scott asks looking in between Stiles and Coulson.

“We have intercepted some of their communications,” Natasha says, “It appears they are in search of something called a Nogitsune.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Not a thing, it's a spirit,” Stiles says quietly without looking up from his laptop where he has stopped typing. The whole pack has gotten rather tense knowing that the subject of the Nogitsune is one that Stiles actively avoids at all cost.

“Oh,” Coulson says surprised, “How much do you know about it?”

“More than I would like to,” Stiles laughs sarcastically.

“What does that mean?” Ward questions.

“Stiles,” Derek says casually, “Are you ok to talk about it, or Scott and myself.”

“I got it Der,” He answers turning to the whiteboard behind himself. “You better be paying attention because I’m not going to repeat myself.”

“We’re listening,” Coulson, says looking down the table to make sure everyone is, and they are.

Stiles starts by writing ‘Alpha Pack’ in the top left corner rather large, then writes ‘Deucalion, Ethan, Aiden, Kali, Ennis’ smaller around the outside. 

“Wait isn’t that Ethan?” Sky asks pointing at Ethan who is sat across from her holding hands with Jackson.

“Yes that is Ethan, now focus,” Stiles says turning back to the board writing ‘Hale/McCall’ is the lower right-hand corner surrounding it by ‘Derek, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison’. Then he writes ‘Ms. Blake/Darach’ in the top right-hand corner.

“Stiles, you are starting all the way back there?” Lydia asks.

“I’m explaining it thoroughly, yes. Now, would you kindly shut up,” Stiles answers spinning back around. “This was the Alpha Pack, who at the time wanted Derek to kill everyone in his pack so that he could join their pack. And then there was the Darach, Ms. Blake who was our English teacher who was on some crazy murder scheme to avenge, her pack, that was Kali’s pack. Long story short, Scott, Allison, and myself hand to die by drowning in ice water to be able to pass over to what we refer to as the superconscious, to save our parents from being the Darach’s last human sacrifices.”

“I just heard at least, twenty terms that I don’t understand,” Skye said raising her hands.

“We’ll ask him later,” Simmons interjects, “please continue Stiles this is very interesting so far.”

“Ok?” Stiles mumbles before continuing with the story, “When we pass over to the superconscious, it left a whole open to our minds. For Scott, he could control his shift. Allison kept getting visions of her aunt that we had killed previously. But myself it left a hole for an evil fox spirit to enter. A nogitsune. For about the first two weeks this thing haunted me by showing all the symptoms of frontotemporal dementia, the disease that killed my mother. It got so bad that one night, I sleepwalked/drove to the coyote den where we had found Malia. But what we didn’t know at the time that it was the Nogitsune doing all these things while I slept. It even got the machines that they used for my scans, to show the scans of my mother before she died. But then we figured it out; I was murdering people, well the Nogitsune was, with my body. Eventually, Scott and the group somehow caught me and split me from the Nogitsune, while avoiding the Oni.”

At this point, Simmons raised her hand, “What’s an Oni?”

“Oni, are a samurai-like warrior that had been called by Kira’s mother who was another type of Kitsune to get rid of the Nogitsune,” Stiles explained, “But by splitting me from the Nogitsune, the pack had created two of me.”

“Oh god just what the world needs, two Stiles,” Ward laughed.

Stiles jumps right back into the story like Ward’s comment had never happened, “But the thing was the one that was controlled by the Nogitsune was out to kill people. The Nogitsune took the lives of two of our friends.” Stiles then turns around behind himself and wipes away the names ‘Aiden’ and ‘Allison’ with his hands. “So if H.Y.D.R.A. is looking for the Nogitsune with a werewolf pack. Half of what they are looking for is right here in this room, me. While the other half is buried back in Beacon Hills under the Nemeton.”


	8. Chapter 8

“How long ago did this happen?” Colson asked looking at the whole pack.

“Wasn’t it our, junior year of high school?” Stiles asks turning to look at Scott.

“Sometime around that, I think,” Scott answered.

“About 5 years ago,” Stiles answered.

“So to bring back the nogitsune they need you and something that is buried under this Nemeton?” Skye asked.

“Yes, that's correct,” Derek answered.

“Wait that is the Nemeton?” Clint questioned.

Derek answered the question, “The Nemeton is an ancient tree that lives in the Beacon Hills Preserve. But the tree was cut down sometime after the Hale fire and is now a stump. Some of the wood was used to create a box in which my mother's claws were placed in, this box was put in the cellar like room that rests under the Nemeton. We now use the box to hold the firefly that contains the Nogitsune. If that Firefly is released and gets to Stiles then the Nogitsune is fully released.”

“Where is this box now?” Colson asked.

“Didn’t we give it to Deaton to keep safe?” Stiles says looking at Lydia.

“Yes, I gave it to Deaton,” Lydia confirmed.

“And Deaton is who?” Ward inquires.

“The veterinarian of Beacon Hills,” Scott replies.

“Wait you gave, a wooden box that contains something that H.Y.D.R.A. wants, to a veterinarian?” Simmons exclaims.

“Well Deaton was my mother’s emissary before the fire, which means he advised her in pack life and helped with magic things,” Derek explains.

“So this Deaton guy was your mother’s wizard,” Fitz laughs.

“Druid is the correct term, like the correct term for Stiles wouldn't be wizard either, his would be Spark,” Liam corrects.

“Spark?” Colson says surprised looking over at Stiles, “Do you have magic as well Stiles?”

Stiles glared down the table at Liam, “I have a Spark, its the potential to use magic if I need to.”

“If you need too? What would you need to use magic for?” Ward asked.

“Most of the times I have to use it with mountain ash. But that is about it,” Stiles explains. 

“Ok, so what I’m getting is we have to keep Stiles safe, who has magic and also a firefly in a wooden box that was hidden by a veterinarian, correct?” Ward asks.

“Correct,” Derek answered.

“Stiles, is this a normal thing where you live?” Skye asked laughing.

“Yes, anymore it is,” Stiles answers.


	9. Chapter 9

The pack arrived back in Beacon Hills in the next morning with half of S.H.I.E.L.D. in tow. Derek and Stiles quickly disappeared into their room as Scott and Lydia took seats on the couch across from Skye and Ward.

“So this is where Stiles lives?” Skye said looking around the room, “I’m sorry I’ve only ever seen one wall in his office when he makes video calls to us.”

“Ya, well you guys are here we’ll have to take you guys to town and show you around,” Scott said.

“Why do you guys live so far out here anyway?” Ward asked looking out the windows at the vast expanse of trees that sat on the other side.

“This land has belonged to the Hale family for a long time and Derek being the Alpha, it only seemed fit that his pack would reside here as well,” Lydia explained.

“This house is built on the base of the old Hale house that was burned by Kate Argent killing most of the Hale family in Derek’s childhood,” Scott said pointing to a picture of the Hale family, all sat on the front porch of Derek’s childhood home, a month before the fire.

“Shouldn’t one of us be getting this magical firefly in order to keep it from H.Y.D.R.A.?” Tony asked walking out of the kitchen.

“Stiles sent, Liam and the Lovebirds to Deaton’s as soon as we arrived,” Malia answered taking a seat beside Scott.

“Lovebirds?” Skye laughed.

“Corey and Mason, I swear some days they are almost as bad as Derek and Stiles,” Scott laughed leaning over to kiss Malia’s cheek.

“Say so, yourself,” Lydia laughed, “I’m gonna go see what Derek and Stiles are doing and if they have any plans to keep Stiles out of harm's way.”

Lydia stood up from the couch and headed up the staircase, walking down the hallway approaching their door. She knocked but didn't get an answer so she slowly opened the door. Lydia was surprised at what she found, Derek was sat in the middle of their bed with Stiles wrapped around him crying. She now understood why she didn’t get an answer to her knock Derek was taking care of Stiles. This would take his full attention, it always did.

As Derek and Stiles being mates, as they were. If one of them was in trouble or hurt, emotionally or physically it would take their full attention away. And place it on the one who was hurt, like at this moment.

Lydia closed the door and walked back downstairs sitting back down in her previous spot on the couch. “What did they say?” Skye asked.

“I didn’t even ask them. It wasn’t a good time,” Lydia answered.

“What do you mean?” Scott questioned. Lydia glared at Scott until he got the message she was trying to relay, “oh one of those things. Ok, yep we won’t get an answer for a while.”

“One of what things?” Ward asked.

Lydia quick glanced at Scott and Malia for saying, “Gather everyone because I’m only gonna say this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, always feel free to ask. I will answer them if I can, but I won't spoil the story. 
> 
> Becuase no one likes when that happens.


End file.
